Long Ago Loves Can Out Last All
by InuMaru-Chama
Summary: a new vampire tells more than Adiou thought.Can he handel it? rated T for languge. minaruxadio


Long Ago Loves Can Out Last All

NS= New Student

NC= Night Class

H. M. Cross= head master Cross

Verb/ Description

_Dream/Thought_

_Phone call_

Inumaru(me): Ok I'm just skipping to the point I do not own this anime or it's characters, but own charies I create. Understood

All readers: Hai!!!!!!!

Inumaru: Good.

MinaruxKaname MinaruxZero MinaruxAdio??

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapie one. New Student

A dark figure stalked the shadows of the moon dorm looking for a way in or a way out?!

(I free write these as I go so tell me if you have smoothing better.

My wings call darkly as I grow,

New black ones replace the white

As I move away from all

Hold fast, be strong

Don't forget you the last one.

You live forever

Never knowing an

End

And still

You hold fast to what happened long

Ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Head Master Cross: welcome you're the mystery writer who wanted to join right?

???: Yes. I am.

H. M. Cross: What is your connection to the night class??

???: I knew some of the vampires there but that was a long time ago. Now I just want to, so I can learn more. Is that alright?

H. M. Cross: Yes here's your outfit. Classes are already in session you can join or just go to the dorm your choice.

???: Thank you Head Master.

-------------------------------------------------Night class--------------------------------------------

Adio: Why are classes sooooooooo boring??

Kaname: Adio?

Adio: Y . . . yes Kaname??

Kaname: Stop fooling around.

Adio: Y. . . Yes Kaname.

Kaname: Good.

-------------------------------------------------New Student-------------------------------------------

All the night class students walk into the dorm to find a girl sitting (more like laying) reading the school rules for vampires on the stairs to leading to the dorm rooms. She has about nee length pure black hair. Golden eyes with Innocent and child like qualities to them.

Kaname: Who do we have visiting us to night?_ She's quite cute_

NS: Oh hi are you Kaname-sama?? She stands up stretches out, jumps and lands in front of Kaname.

Kaname: Yes but you haven't told us your name. Stretches out hand

NS: Oh right my name is (drum roll please, Drum rolls by, Not that kind!!) Minaru but I will change my name day to day. I will answer for today by Minaru or Inumaru. I'm a new student here. Please to meet you. Stretches out hand to meet his

Adio: steps out of the crowd- 'have I met you before?'

Minaru: hmmm I dono you tell me.

Kaname: We can get to know each other better later right now it is time to retire.

NC: Hai!

--------------------------bed----------------------------

Yuki: I don't know why these girls want so much to get in. Mumbles to self. And Zero's late again.

Zero: **ALRIGHT STOP!!! YOUR GOING TO GIVE THE NIGHT CLASS A HEAD ACH SO STOP YELLING AND FORM A PATH FOR THEM!!!!!**

Every one moves for the night class

Minaru: I've got a huge migraine. It kills. **OI CAN'T YOU GIRLS BE A LITTEL MORE QUIET???!!!** She yells as she sprints away and bumps into Yuki.

Yuki: oh I'm sorry.

Minaru: Why are you sorry I was the one to sprint away from those loud mouth girls. I was clumsy so sorry. I'm Minaru, and you are?

Yuki: Yuki Cross.

Minaru: Oh so you're the head masters daughter. Nice to meat you.

Yuki: You too, although I have to wonder how are you clumsy you a vampire right?

Minaru: yes but I've always just been clumsy. Tilts head to (her) right.

Yuki; oh. Hey do you need to know where your classes are?? Anyways you are going to be late I could give you some slack.

Minaru: That would be nice.

Sensei: You late miss Kurusigawa

Yuki: She was with me she got lost on the way so I helped her.

Sensei: very well please sit next to Kaname.

Minaru: Hai!!

Minaru-talking with Adio: Why is class sooooooooo boring??

Adio: I know right. Hears a small growl

Minaru: Man am I hungry. Pouts

_Adio-I know I've met her some where before._

Adio: Here put this in some water It should work. Hands her a tablet

Minaru: Ok thanks.

_Minaru: Hey Yuki, this is Minaru_

_Yuki: Hi Minaru watch'ya want?_

_M: I wanted to know if I could see you in privet some time??_

_Y: Sure Ummm how about this Saturday, just four days away can you wait that long??_

_M: Sure see ya later!!_

_Y: k bye_

_Minaru: Hey Adio it's Minaru._

_Adio: Hey Minaru what's up._

_M: I was wondering if we could talk in privet tomorrow??_

_A: Sure!!_

_M: K see ya then._

_A: Yeah, see ya._

Minaru: Hi Ado.

Adio: What did you wana talk about? Leans against the wall

M: My past, no our past.

A: What do you mean?

M: We were together married. We had 3 kids 2 were twin girls the other was an older brother 10 when the twins were born. They got to us using our kids and then to you using me.

A: Who're they?

M: The hunters. They hunted us all down.

A: how are we here??

M: It's simple were here because we were reincarnated. Some one or something let me remember but not you.

A: Mikoru, Karin, and Ren right?

M: What? Snapping out of her dream world

A: Our kids names.

M: Oh, yes. You do remember a little. We used to go to the park with them. The twins only lived to 7, Ren 17. But that's not all I have to tell you. We would of met a long time ago if they hadn't killed my family. They are ruthless I am here to warn you, and to see you again after all this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Inumaru: Thank you for reading now you know you want to push that little review button and I wont up date until I get 2 or more reviews!! Understood??

Readers: Hai!!!!!!!

Inumaru:Good good now start reviewing!!!


End file.
